the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Gami
'Approval:' Mar 3/13, 4 feats 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Very petite and cutesy, someone you may see working in very girlish jobs (i.e. Flower shop, a jewlelry store, etc.). She appears to be a very happy person, with little to no worries. A large red barrel strapped to her back has strange symbols and markings, the word "Help" is etched into the side of it. Personality: Very childlike, very outgoing towards anyone, especially women. She has a deep infatuated feeling towards bloodshed. She seems to have a slight attraction towards men, whether or not this has something to do with her passion of blood remains a mystery. She can be very serious under extreme circumstances, and under extreme pressure she will become slightly insane. 'Stats (Total: 38)' Strength: 4 Speed: 6 Intelligence: 4 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 6 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Chakra Nature: Water Genin 2: Blood Chakra Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 QP Banked: 0 Water Clone Technique *Creates a clone of user much like shadow clone technique, except made out of water. Clones have 1/10 of power of user, and can only move a limited range away from the user. (Can be affected by blood chakra release) Water Release: Projectile *A small dart of fast-moving water shoots out of the users mouth and towards an enemy. Causes large impact on hit. (Can be affected by blood chakra release) Equipment: Blood Syphon Barrel *A large red wooden barrel is filled with a mysterious red viscous fluid. When chakra is conducted through it, all blood within 30 ft of the barrel is pulled through the spigot. The blood inside can be used for any blood release jutsu the wielder knows. Blood Technique: Sanguine Pool *Momo uses this tecnique to turn into a pool of blood in an instant, avoiding any and all attacks. If there are pools of blood near her when she uses this technique, she may also reappear from said pools. These pools can be created by using her other jutsu. (She may be in this pool form for up to 3 seconds, and this technique takes quite a bit of chakra) Equipment *Blood Syphon Barrel *(2) - Water Summoning Scroll *(2) - Kunai x2 Completed Missions To Steal From the Hyuga Awarded 4 QP Highwaymen, BEGONE Awarded 3 QP Missing-nin Isamu Awarded 3 QP BANKED QP: 0 USED QP:10 'History and Story' As a child, Momo was the distant neice of the Legendary Zabuza Momochi, and with a history of violence in her family line, she (no differently) was a very violent and mischevious child. Growing up, she was feared in the Ninja Academy for manipulating a child's bloody nose to fight him as she shot his own blood back into his skull, fracturing it slightly. As a result, she was one of the hightest scoring students when she passed, for her brilliant grasp on Ninjutsu. But, as many sought that her jutsu style was dark, they moved her into the Gami Clan when she turned Genin. A few days after she had turned Genin, her parents explained to her that they were leaving the village to start a business. In response, Momo fled, not wanting to leave her team or her beloved village behind. Her parents left her in the village, feeling betrayed by their own daughter, they also disowned her. Currently, Momo is searching for a strong enough opponent to quench her bloodthirst, or to suffocate all of her opponents in a sea of blood. Themes Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNJJ-QkZ8cM Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuYCxuVKZkc Category:Character Category:Kirigakure